


Ironbeard's Arrival

by greenpixie



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Other, Treasure Hunting, Treasure Planet (2002) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpixie/pseuds/greenpixie
Summary: Jim has become a well known figure at the Royal Interstellar Academy within his short time there. When he is invited to take part in the maiden voyage of The Centurion with his rival, Kate, Jim seizes the opportunity. But, people with dastardly motivations lurk in the distance. And our heroes will be tested to the greatest extent.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ironbeard's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllloooo,  
> My name is Pixie and this is my first ever fanfiction. Be open if you hate it in the comments. I will probably write more of this or, fade into the background of my internet existence. Who knows? Well, enjoy! Or not.
> 
> -gp

The golden stars of the galaxy seemed a bit closer to Jim than he had ever thought they could. Before, the worlds that surrounded him were impossibly far away. He would stare hopelessly out of his window and dream of a future that seemed impossible. Now, Jim felt like all he could have hoped for was tangible.

He had arrived at the Royal Interstellar Academy on his birthday six months ago. The building was a regal palace, bigger than anything he had ever seen. Students in crisp uniforms buzzed past him in a fury. They all were rife with determination. To see other people who felt a vicious drive invigorated Jim. This was the place where he was to begin, to start a life his mother would be proud of. He had come to succeed and oh, succeeding is all he did. Jim aced every test, excelled in every exercise, and won every award within his time there. Even Dr. Doppler had thrown the phrase “hot-shot” around a time or two. 

Despite the success, Jim hadn’t been as fortunate in the friend department. He did talk to people, within the last six months he had talked to more people than he had ever had in his life, but no one ever stuck. Many people were jealous of his academic success, others intimidated about what had happened at Treasure Planet. The stories had followed him to the academy and he hadn’t denied them. It had been covered in every News Stream on every planet. 

“Crew of R.L.S Legacy discover Treasure Planet. Eight Lifeforms arrested. Planet Destroyed and all treasure lost. One perpetrator still at large.”

His picture along with Captain Amelia’s, Ben’s, and Dr. Doppler’s would flash with the headline. So to everyone he was a familiar face. Jim tried not to focus on that, rather the work he was doing.

There was one person he was “friendly” with, though. Friendly actually might have been too strong a word. Kate Luna was ranked number two in their freshmen class. She was quick, vicious, and a bit too catty for her own good. They became rivals instantaneously. Jim didn’t take it as seriously as Kate did; he liked to think of it as more of a cat and mouse situation. Kate always had something to prove. To be honest, he never really understood her. Nevertheless, they were always going head to head. When she won the Practical Obstacle Course at the end of the semester, Kate was the talk of the academy. That was until Jim beat her in the final exam for Marksmanship with a perfect 10, the best any captain had ever seen. It was a perpetual back and forth.

Jim’s favorite class was “Advanced Ship Captaining” with Captain Amelia. She had taken a teaching position at the academy when her children were born and had become a beloved teacher. The class only had five cadets, him, Kate, and three others. It was a selective course that took place on one of the ships docked in the Royal Interstellar Academy harbour. They covered higher level map navigation, tactics to defend the ship, and problem solving using real examples from others expeditions. Being on the ship filled Jim with tantalising nostalgia. He was reminded of his months on the R.L.S Legacy but also felt a renewed excitement for his own ship. 

Then, Dr. Doppler built The Centurion and Jim had the chance of a lifetime.

————————————————————————————————————

The Centurion was hailed as the best ship of the century. Dr. Doppler was commissioned to draw up its plans. It was supposed to be wicked fast, stocked to the brim with built in defence, and sturdy enough to withstand an explosion of 100 bombs. When it was finished, Dr. Doppler, who had already become notable after Treasure Planet, was a household name. Quickly, it’s prowess was all any cadet talked about. Jim was absolutely in love with it. From the window in his dormitory he could see the main mast and crow’s nest as he slept. The ship had even invaded his dreams, still victorious and tall. 

General Glord, who ran the academy, announced that there would be two cadets chosen to accompany the maiden voyage of the Centurion. The two chosen would shadow the General and Captain Amelia to deliver a gesture of goodwill to the moon Juno in the form of gold and other supplies. They called Jim to the General’s office later that day.

He had only been there once before, on the day he and his mother came to formally enroll. The taxidermied creatures of unrecognizable variety were just as jarring the second time. General Glord sat at his laquered desk with Captain Amelia standing at his side. Two massive windows made up the wall behind him that showed a stellar view of the ships in the harbour, including The Centurion.

“At ease, Cadet Hawkins,” General Glord said and Jim relaxed his stiff postured salute. “I’m sure you can guess why you’re here Cadet Hawkins. You’ve been chosen to be a part of The Centurion’s maiden voyage.” 

Jim tried to conceal his excitement in a serious gaze. “Thank you sir,” then, it had dawned on him that it was supposed to be two cadets on The Centurion “may I ask who I will be working with?”

“You will be partnered with Cadet Luna on this one, Cadet Hawkin,” the captain chimed in. Her smile wasn’t joyous, rather pleased. He could tell she was proud of him for being chosen. Having Kate on the ship wouldn’t be the worst either. The girl had the capacity of being a stick in the mud, but what would an expedition be without a little intrigue?

Outside, shouts of various crew members directing one another rang out. Their harsh voices could be heard in the far up office. “ Jim,” Captain Amelia’s tone had changed into something more dire, “there is something you need to know.” 

‘What do you mean by that, Captain?”

“Well, the reason both you and Cadet Luna were chosen is because of your standout performance in my class. So, because of this I believe that you and Cadet Luna are prepared for anything that comes your way, and with your excellent marksmanship you’ll be fine. But, The Centurion has quickly begun to make a name for itself.”

General Glord exhaled with a deep release “What she’s trying to say, Cadet, is that there are a few nefarious entities already stalking The Centurion. There’s always the possibility that they may pounce the second we get off-planet.” It was stated plain and frankly, making it clear that they knew the risks. Jim had experienced risk before, damn, he may even say he thrived on it. The world went electric with vibrant color. He was ready for what the universe was willing to throw at him.

“Are there any objections, Cadet?”

“No ma'am, no sir. No objections here.”

“Great,” now, Captain Amelia smiled, “Young man, you are due at 600 hours with your Academy issued bag and blaster. We’ll see you then.”

They quickly dismissed him, muttering something about having further issues to discuss. He allowed their worried gazes they made as the door closed to fade away from though. Frantically, Jim ran back to his room and packed his uniforms into the bulky duffel. A few people tried to get his attention in his frenzy. Some of his fellow students wanted to know what had happened in the general’s office, but he didn’t really care. Jim made plans to call his mother early that next morning and turned in for the night.


End file.
